Hellsing Unleashed
by Devilboy101
Summary: It has been a long rode for Starkiller, For he have lost everything, seapt Proxey, and the Reapublice. But he did lost Juno. After awile he crase lands on earth, but learns that evil is every where, but he will not stop untile he and his freinds are safe from harms way, and at leased he get a new girl now.


Disclaimer: i do not own Hellsing or Star wars: The Force Unleashed.

Also I Changed some thing and if you whach hellsing then you would now the mission to Ireland, and can you help me in some pointer to would you. do so couse i might need help.

Also its is the ultimate Hellsing not the Old one.

* * *

Everything was quiet in the Rouge Shadow, everything was at piece, but for one. Suddenly a man walks into the control room of the Ship, this man was in his early twenties, he also has short dark brown. He has a handsome look. He was built like a swordsman, and a fighter. This mans name is Galen Marek, but others nows him as Starkiller.

" Proxey." Said Starkiller in a calm voice.

"Yes master." Said the ship in a robotic voice.

" What sector are we in right know, and how many planets are there."

" We are in Sector: 3395, Planets: 10, 8 uninhabitable, 1 Habitual, and 1 that could be in the process's of habitation."

" How long is this sector, and how long will it take us."

" The Sector is parliamentary 12.1 billion light years, and would take us about fibe hour to get through."

Starkiller thought of his next words. " Have this Sector been traveled before."

" No master, it has never been traveled or even adventured through sir." Stated the ship.

Suddenly the ship started to shake, and the worning single started to sound. " Proxye, what the hell is going on."

" It is a metor shower sir. The damage to the ship is 15%, and still riseing."

Starkiller cursed, then had a thought. " How close is the habited planet, and what is the spices there."

" The planet is proceminarly 1 hour away, and the spicies there are a younger class of human, which is old as 18,030, years of age." Stated the ship.

Every thing was starting to colm down now. " Proxy what is the damage raiting now."

" It is 50% damage to the ship, master." Starkiller cused again. " Damn... Set a course to the habited planet."

" Yes sir." Stated the ship."

( On Earth.)

Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing was in deap thought, when Alucard came. " Ah, Alucard."

" You called for me Master." Stated a smilling Alucard.

" Yes, and it is a mission to Ireland!"

" But, I thought the Iscarlets have duristriction there?" Stated a counfused Alucard.

" Actualy we have duristriction their."Said a blunt Integera.

" What is the information on this place Master." Sad a insane happy Alucard.

" The information you are asking are in these folders, here." Said Integera, giving Alucard the folder full of the Info, that Alucard needs.

After a minute reading. " Good this will be a better ecersise for Ploice girl, then that last mission with the dead love birds." Stated a smilling Alucard.

" Yes it would do nicley for the girl... and Alucard would you please tell her to drink blood please." Said integera with a smile of her own.

" As you wish Master." Then Alucard fasied through the floor.

( Italy, Rome."

Suddenly there was a man talking with some childeren, who was in his mid Thirties, early fourties, with blond hair, blue eyes, with round classes that shine little bit of brite blue. Just as suddenly their came a old man wereing prist robs. When the other man spotted the older one, he the children to go inside. " Yes father Anderson." Said the two children.

When the childeren left Anderson turn tords the old man. " What do ye want father." ask Anderson.

" Alexsander Anderson, we have cleansing to do in Ireland." Said the old man bluntly.

" Those demon are goin to howa very bad night, Arn't they father." Said Anderson.

" yes my child they will all pay for what they did." Sai the old man.

" I guss to night hell will have more damned souls... when do I leave."

" You leave in two hours."

" Good." Said a smilling Anderson.

( In Space.)

" Master we wont last alother minuter." Sated Proxey

Starkiller was thinking what to do, and he was a little nervas. " Proxey how far till the planet."

" We have 30 second till we reach the planets Atmosphere." Stated Proxey.

" Good, Proxey get into you body and get out of the ship."

" Yes Master."

Suddenly a Pod was lunch tords a planet. " Proxey are you in the lunch Pod."

" Yes Master."

" Good, I'll meet you on the surface."

After a few more moments, Starkiller went to open his Ships hatch, and befor he leapt off, he said to his ship. " Good bye old girl." Then he leapt. He was now pluming to the planet at the speed of 200 Mph, and was going faster. He was getting close to the groung that he could make out the outline of a buliding. After he saw it, he used the force to gain momentome to hit the building much harder, but he nock himself off course, and now he was heading tords a lake. He thought to himself. " This is going to hurt alot." Then he hit the water.

After awile he came out of the lake. " Yep that hurt alot." He winced when he moved his left arm. " No matter."Suddenly somthing graped his shoulder. He turned very quickly, but to only see Proxey in is body. " Uhhh, Proxey you do not now that I nearly cut off your head off just now."\

" Sorry Master I didn't know that I scared you." Stated Proxey.

" It is ok, just tell me hen your closs ok." Said Starkiller in a happy voice.

" Yes Master."

Suddenly they heard a scream where the building was. Suddenly a woman came running out of the forest, being chase by a man. " HELP ME... PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME." yelled the woman, who seamed to be crying in fear.

The man was catching up to the woman, when suddenly he was inpaled by a ligt saber that Starkiller through. It was blue. The man droped for a moment then he got up and stat chasing the woman again. Starkiller was a little shacked by this, but then therw his other light saber a the mans head, but this time though it was a green on. The man the droped to the ground, this time dead. Then Starkiller went to the woman. " Ma'am what happened to you.. Starkiller said in a calm and patent voice. The woman was very frighting and couldn't speak. Then Starkiller read her mind, and was shocked of what he saw. Then he used the force. " You will not remeber what happen to night know go home and sleep."

The woman said the same thing but it talk abou her self. " I will not remmber what happen, and I will go home now and sleep." Said the woman who was not scared anymore.

After a while Proxey started to speak. " Master why did you erased that womans memory?"

Star killer didn't speak for awile. " Because we need to do something were she came from... are you with me Proxey."

" You Master should now that I'm alway with you!" Stated Proxey.

After they reached the building they heard gun shots, and loud ones too. " What the hell is that!"

" If I new any better, I would say that are slugs." Stated Proxey.

Suddenly the loud slug went quiet, and was replased with a loud laughter. " Whoe." Stated a curiuse Starkiller.

They then went inside the building. They were on the first floor. When they got to the second floor, they saw bodies, lots, and lots of bodies. " My god what the hell happened here!" Stated Starkiller.

" I would say Master that they were shot with slugs."

" I now that Proxey but who would do such a..." Suddenly they saw a woman coming tords them, so they hid in the Shadows.

The woman had a yellow clothing that look like a uniform, and she bloond hair and blue eyes. Also she look about 21 years old, and she was very butiful. " Whoe." Said Starkiller in thought. Then Starkiller notice that she was holding somthing. When he look a little closer, he was shocked hat she was holding a head of a man, who look 28 years old, and had dark black hair. Then he even look closer, to see that she was stabed and still hade what stabed her was still in. Then the woman turned and was speaking to the head, but Starkiller couldn't hear what she said whan suddenly a knife was throwned at the head. Starkiller and Proxey had enough time to get out of the way inside a room. " Whoe... that was a close one." Said Starkiller.

" Yes Master that was a very close one, and if we hadden't gotten out of the way in another 5 nonoseconds you would of been stabed in the heart." Stated Proxey.

" who woulda thought of that." Sarcasly said they hurd gun shot out in the hall way. " Uh'oh."

Then they hurd a woman speak. " Didn't you Iscarlet basterds new that this is in are durstriction, and didn't you now that that girl is my one of my opertives."

Suddenly they herd two differnt grunt, then a clash of metal. " You think ye Hellsing think that they could out match the Iscarlets." Gleed the man. " we been around for generations, while you Hellsings been around for a hundred years." Starkiller had enough and start cut through the wall to get around to the man.

( Integera prospective.)

Integera was having a very bad time now because, she was having trouble against Anderson, because he was putting all of his wait behind his baynetts. Also she was getting very tired. But then suddenly a hand grabed Anderson, and he was tosed off her. When Integera look, thinking it was Alucard or Seras, was a bit suprised that it was a differnt person altogether. Then the person spoke to her. " You ok ma'am." integera was speachless, that this man saved her. She then remembered what he said. " Uh... Yes I'm all right."

" Good." Then the man turned his gazed back to Anderson. What Integera saw was chilling evan to her. " His eye, they look like he saw to much, and..." She was speachless when she look deaper into his eye. " And he... he has sad eyes." Thought Integera.

Suddenly a bayonett came flying tords the man. Just as suddenly the man activated a weapon, and block the knife, which look melted. When Integera look back at Anderson, he look suprised.

Then Anderson Laugh. This starteled the man. After Anderson funny moment stoped, he ask the man. " Boy what is your name." Anderson started to smile.

The man look at Anderson for a moment then said. " Galen Marek is my name, but people call me Starkiller."

To be countinued.

* * *

Sorry for stoping there but I would like to keep the story intersting, and don't worry' I'll right ch 2 soon ok.

Also R&R me as soon as you read this please.


End file.
